La maestra de mi hijo
by yuukykuran1
Summary: Amu Hinamori comienza un nuevo año en la academia de Bellas Artes y Talentos MC Coy, en donde descubre a un pequeño que le roba el corazón, Anthony Tsukiyomi. Amu se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es Anthony y en un intento para acercarlo a su padre se enamora de Ikuto, un hombre que se había jurado no volver a sentir ¿Podrán superarlo todo? Sumary Completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Y!, ¡ HE VUELTO!.**

 **Despues de lo que me pareció una eternidad, he regresado con esta nueva historia, bajo la autoria de Ann Arston Aara y que gracias a su autorización es que voy a utilizarla en nuestra pareja favorita de Shugo chara, Ikuto y Amu, espero que sea tan emocionante como lo es en crepusculo con los personajes de Edward y Bella.**

 **Los personajes principales pertenecen a Peach-Pit, la historia es de Ann Arston Aara y yo solo soy una de sus tantas admiradoras, queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin el permiso de su autora Ann, sin mas que decir Bienvenidos esto es:**

 **La maestra de mi hijo**

 **Prefacio:**

 **Después de muchos golpes dolorosos y a pesar de ver morir a las personas que amas ¿Aun podrías sonreír o pensar en querer respirar?**

 **Aquella joven de niña perdió a su madre por una insuficiencia cardiaca, luego perdió a su padre, por un cáncer agresivo, luego perdió a su prometido en un accidente de auto, cayó al suelo y se empolvo de dolor, su corazón por un momento dejo de tener fe, pero aquella joven decidió levantarse y enseñar a los demás, convirtiéndose el la mejor maestra de la mejor academia de los Ángeles, California, y al darse cuenta que podía lograr inculcar aquel amor que le habían quitado, volvió a sonreír ante los retos.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Aquel hombre perdió a su esposa porque, con todo el dolor de su alma ella prefirió tener a su hijo que sanar su enfermedad, abortando al pequeño fruto de su amor. Cuando quisieron salvarla, ya era demaciado tarde. Ikuto se enfrasco en el trabajo y se olvido de su pequeño, que a sus 12 años aún tenía la esperanza de recuperar a su padre.**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Amu Hinamori comienza un nuevo año en la academia de Bellas Artes y Talentos MC Coy, en donde descubre a un pequeño que le roba el corazón. Anthony Tsukiyomi, con tan solo 12 años es un niño maduro y dulce que solo necesita atención. Amu derriba un muro de inseguridades que el pequeño crea gracias a que su padre ni siquiera lo mira y porque su tía Utau se a encargado de él. Amu se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es Anthony y en un intento para acercarlo a su padre se enamora de Ikuto, un hombre que se había jurado no volver a sentir ¿Podrán superarlo todo?, ¿Incluyendo las calumnias, las mentiras, el dolor, el tiempo y la distancia que denota los sentimientos a través de los años?.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Anthony**

 **Londres-Marzo 1995**

 **-¡Mama! Tenemos que tomar muchas fotos**

 **¡Mami! Mira ese Tiranosaurio Rex es enormeee- dijo la pequeña Amu, de 6 años, mirando todo lo que podía, cual pequeña, en el museo de Oxford.**

 **Amu era una niña de cabello Rosa pastel, con unos dulces bucles adornando su cabecita. tenía unos preciosos ojos color ámbar que destilaban dulzura e inocencia pero a la vez en ellos había fortaleza -La fortaleza de un Hinamori-. Era pequeñita para su edad pero sus padres no se preocupaban ya que ya crecería. Su madre una mujer alta e imponente con su cabello rubio, casi tan dorado como el sol, pero era corto le llegaba hasta los hombros, delgada y cansada por su enfermedad, que la estaba agotando, le dijo casi sin aire, pues intentaba alcanzar a su hija quién corría emocionada por todo el museo.**

 **-Se prudente Pequeña-**

 **Mientras Amu corría, observó como a lo lejos un niño, un poco mayor, de cabellos azul zafiro y ojos de igual color, lloraba abrazándose a su madre. "Se había perdido" pensó la pequeña. Cuando su madre llego a alcanzarla, Amu le tomo la mano con miedo. Un miedo que entendía a la perfección, el miedo a perder a su madre, quién observo a su hija extrañamente. Amu le tomaba la mano, ella era su niña grande en muchos aspectos y extrañamente mostraba sus sentimientos.**

 **-¿Estás bien?-preguntó inclinándose hasta la altura de la pequeña de ojos ámbar. quién sonrió y con sus ojos brillosos preguntó:**

 **-¿Mami, tú siempre estarás conmigo?-**

 **A Midori se le estrujo el corazón. Sabía que esa era una promesa que no podía cumplir. El doctor había sido claro, ella no resistiría una operación más. Lo habían intentado durante demasiado tiempo, pero los tratamientos no habían funcionado y ahora era demasiado tarde para una operación. Abrazo a su pequeña, como si la vida se le fuese en ello y luego le susurro en perfecto griego:**

 **-** **εναι** **π** **άντα** **στην** **καρδιά** **μου** **,** **εναι** **π** **άντα** **μαζί** **σας** **-**

 **La niña frunció el ceño al no entender las palabras de su madre, a quién le gustaban los idiomas y sacandole una sonrisa a Midori, quién le dijo:**

 **\- Asterias, esto significa " Siempre estarás en mi corazón, yo siempre estare contigo"-**

 **Una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la pequeña, pero la vida no les sonreía a los Hinamori , ya que 2 meses después Amu dejaba rosas color lila en la tumba de su madre. Se había ido, la había dejado con un triste hombre, su padre un hombre de 1.9m de altura, ojos color ámbar igual que su hija, delgado y casi sin pelo debido a la edad. Su mirada anteriormente dulce y brillante, ahora lo único que transmitía era el gran dolor que sentía quién estaba tan destrozado, como lo estaba ella. Su corazoncito le dolía de solo pensar que ella ya no estaba, ya no sería igual, no podría serlo.**

 **Tsumugu Hinamori cuidó de su hija como pudo durante años, ya que por ser un compositor famoso, la casa que un día había brillado con la alegría de Midori, ahora estaba constantemente llena de instrumentos de todo tipo, de instrumentos que Amu aprendió a tocar. Su padre al notarlo inteligente que era, contrato a mejores maestros y la pequeña aprendió todo tipo de idiomas. Se divirtió y vivió su niñez de concierto en concierto, conociendo todo tipo de artistas nuevos y famosos para los su padre componía, pero la alegría duro poco. Tsumugu enfermó de cáncer y también murió.**

 **-PROMETISTE QUEDARTE, PROMETISTE CUIDARME NO TIENES PALABRA-**

 **Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, de manera incontrolable, ante la tumba de su padre, mientras le gritaba por dejarla sola. Sebastián Jenks suspiró antes de acercarse a la chica destrozada, que sería su responsabilidad. Con apenas 13 años, Amu fue internada por su madrina, junto con sus primas, las gemelas, en el internado de Bellas Artes y Talentos MC Coy, en Londres conociendo allí al que sería el amor de su vida, un joven estudioso con el toque rebelde, que a toda chica de su edad le llamaría la atención. Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, se comprometieron, sin saber que realmente estaban firmando la sentencia de muerte, una más. Un día antes de celebrar la boda, el teléfono del departamento de Amu sonó desesperadamente:**

 **-¿Bueno?- dijo Amu, soñolienta frotándose los ojos. Ya no tenía 6 años, ahora era toda una mujer hermosa y comprometida con el hombre de su vida.**

 **-¿Amu?- dijo la voz de una chica desde el otro lado. Se escuchaba afligida y entrecortada, por lo que parecían ser sollozos.**

 **-Jane si soy yo ¿Estás bien cuñada?- dijo Amu preocupada por la hermana de su prometido, la única en la familia Strife que la había aceptado.**

 **-Amu...- se escucho un sollozo. El corazón de Amu se detuvo en ese momento y con dolor dijo:**

 **-Dime que Cloud está bien. Èl llegaba hoy. Jane háblame-.**

 **-Lo lamento...yo...no... Yo, Amu, Cloud murió.**

 **Acaban de llamarnos. Venía desde el aeropuerto a casa. Al parecer, se quedo dormido y se estrello contra un muro, que por el impacto, se derrumbo sobre él. Amu lo siento no sabes cuánto lo lamento- dijo llorando Jane pero lo único que Amu había escuchado era, Murió, murió, murió. Aquel eco le rompió el corazón, ese que dejo de tener fe, y mientras lloraba en la tumba de su prometido, la lluvia de Londres la acompañaba. Aún así, tenía que poder con todo, con su dolor y su sufrimiento. Se lo había prometido a Cloud y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas. Así se le fuese la vida en ello.**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Los Ángeles-California-11 de junio del 2000**

 **Las puertas de emergencias del Central Medical Angeles Hospital se abrieron dejando ver en la camilla inconsciente de Andrea Marie de Tsukiyomi.**

 **-Mujer caucástica 20 años, signos de paro cardiorrespiratorio, presión arterial alta, embarazada de 32 semanas- El doctor escucho atento al paramédico mientras lo seguía por los pasillos.**

 **-Necesito los Medidores cardiacos ¡Ahora!- gritó corriendo. La estaban esperando puesto que Ikuto ya había avisado a su padre el director del aquel hospital.**

 **-El bebe va a nacer, preparen el quirófano 3- Gritó otro.**

 **Los enfermeros corrían por los pasillos mientras que Aruto Tsukiyomi detuvo a su preocupado hijo en la sala de espera.**

 **-Papa...- dijo Ikuto viendo a su esposa desaparecer en los pasillos de aquel horrible lugar.**

 **-Sabes que no puedes pasar. Nos haremos cargo desde aquí. Siéntate y espera hijo- Dijo Aruto girándose y desapareciendo por aquel pasillo.**

 **Ikuto a regañadientes se sentó, esperando ver las horas pasar a través del sonido rítmico del reloj. Su esposa tenía que vivir, ella no podía morir. Había sido tan cabeza dura al querer decorar la habitación del bebé, aún en su estado, y al verla tirada en el suelo con su mano en el pecho respirando con dificultad, había sido el peor golpe para su vida.**

 **Cuando Aruto salió de aquel quirófano, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Sabía, por la cara de su padre, cuales iban a ser sus palabras. Anddie no había querido abortar cuando se habían esterado de su defecto cardiaco. No podían operarla y no podían usar el tratamiento. NO. Ella prefirío morir antes que hacerle daño a un ser que no tenía la culpa de su fragilidad.**

 **-Lo lamento mucho hijo, hicimos todo lo posible. Su corazón no lo resistió-.**

 **Escucho decir a Aruto, quién le puso la mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo y continúo:**

 **-Tienes un hermoso hijo Anthony Tsukiyomi dijo Anddie antes de morir- Ikuto levantó el rostro inexpresivo. Anddie se había ido, lo había dejado, le había roto el corazón ¿Por qué iba a querer a ese niño?, Ese niño que le robo su esposa, sin embargo solo pudo decir:**

 **-Encárgate de eso- Sin decir más enterró a su esposa al día siguiente y en aquella tumba también quedo su corazón.**

 **12 AŇOS DESPUES...**

 **Los Ángeles-California-2012 Actualidad**

 **Gritos, risas, chillidos de emoción como todo tipo de palabras se escuchaban a través de los pasillos de la Academia De Bellas Artes MC Coy. Un nuevo año escolar daba inicio y en la dirección los maestros se preparaban para enfrentarse a su grupo como si fuesen a la guerra.**

 **-Ésta será una nueva experiencia- Dijo la pelinegra, con una sonrisa amable, Maylin fox , mientras bebía café, observando su plan de estudio.**

 **Amu sonrió y le dijo como si nada pasara:**

 **-Vamos Lin, es solo un nuevo año-.**

 **-Año en el que tendrás como alumno a Anthony Tsukiyomi- Comentó Kathleen la rubia sonriendo, mientras revisaba su bolso, intentando encontrar su maldito lapíz labial.**

 **-Uf amiga te deseo suerte con eso- Dijo yukari la pelirroja sonriendo. Amu se levantó y dijo:**

 **-Es solo un niño de 12 años que no habla-.**

 **\- Es antisocial- Aclaró Kathleen, arreglando sus libros, luego le sonrió y le dijo:**

 **-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas-.**

 **-Amu me acompañas a mi oficina- Preguntó Lina, la directora de la Academia, entrando a la sala de maestros. Las chicas, sus amigas desde que llego a ese país , silbaron en modo de burla. Amu como acto maduro les sacó la lengua mientras seguía a Lina, una chica castaña y alta, como si fuese modelo en lugar de directora de una academia. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Amu vio una chica adentro. Era pequeña y su cabello era color rubio casi dorado, largo y lacio, pero se veía hermoso y sus ojos azul zafiro la miraban con curiosidad.**

 **Vestía de una manera sofisticada, con sus pantalones apretados negros y una blusa azul de mangas, junto a unos enormes zapatos que causarían vértigo. Muy hermosa pensó Amu.**

 **La chica le sonrió y se levantó de su silla diciéndole:**

 **-Soy Utau Tsukiyomi ¿Usted debe ser Amu Hinamori?- Amu sonrió y extendió su mano diciendo:**

 **-Solo Amu-.**

 **La chica en lugar de tomarle la mano se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Amu sonrió abiertamente ante aquella demostración de afecto y la correspondió. Luego de las presentaciones Utau dijo:**

 **-Estoy aquí por mi sobrino Anthony Tsukiyomi. Quería hablar con su nueva maestra. Amu, Anthony es muy especial y según dice la señorita Lina, tú eres una de las mejores maestras de la Academia, entonces quería pedirte que ayudaras a mi niño, quiero verlo reír, disfrutar de su niñez, cosa que extrañamente él hace. Se pasa la tarde en su habitación, pocas veces lo veo sonreír, lo hemos intentado todo, los psicólogos dices que está bien, pero yo sé que no es así ¿Necesito saber si tú podrías ayudarme?- Amu notó la aflicción en los ojos de Utau. Ella tenía confianza y en los dos años que llevaba ejerciendo su maestría en los Ángeles, se había ganado el titulo de la mejor maestra a pulso, todo alumno la amaba, ella era la maestra que no existía o que muy pocas veces se veía. Se acerco a Utau y le dijo:**

 **-No te preocupes, lo intentaré. Intentaré hacer de Anthony un súper niño- Utau sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Amu. Cuando aquella plática terminó, Amu abrió la puerta y descubrió a sus amigas tras ella escuchando. Estas se sonrojaron y dijeron:**

 **-Hay que ir a clase- Al mismo tiempo, Amu sonrió y levantando el dedo índice, señalándolas dijo:**

 **-Chismosas-**

 **Las chicas desaparecieron por los pasillos entre risas, dejando a Amu, que se encamino a su nuevo salón. Debía cambiar por completo su técnica, no podía ser la misma maestra de todos los años. Tenía que ganarse a un niño que tenía la fama de ser antisocial. Había oído hablar de Anthony Tsukiyomi. Todos decían que el niño era extraño no hablaba con nadie y este sería un nuevo reto sin duda.**

 **Anthony por otro lado, como todos los días, se levanto temprano, beso el retrato de su madre, ese que le sonreía a diario y se alistó. Un nuevo año empezaba en la Academia, a la que prácticamente era obligado a ir. Se miro al espejo e intentó arreglar su cabello Azul zafiro desordenado, sus ojos Azules con el toque morado le sonrieron. Muchas veces le habían dicho lo parecido que era a Ikuto, su padre, y día a día él se daba cuenta de que su tía Utau tenía razón. Era alto para su edad y de complexión delgada. Era inteligente y tenía, sus talentos, que muy pocos conocían o mejor dicho nadie más que él conocía. Bajo las escaleras de la gigante mansión y como todos los días Anthony espió a su padre, quién estaba en el estudio sumergido en su laptop, mientras tomaba café. Era siempre lo mismo. Su padre nunca le prestaba atención. Él quería desayunar con su padre, que pudieran disfrutar del silencio que la enorme mansión Tsukiyomi tenía. Una mansión enorme y triste. Sin embargo, no tenía el valor, ni las armas para llamar la atención de su padre o siquiera el valor de pedirle que desayunara con él. Su padre le evitaba. Cada vez que podía, llegaba tarde y se levantaba temprano a encerrarse en el estudio a tomar su café. Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños lo veía. Solo recibía un regalo, que sabía que la secretaria, la garza como él la llamaba, le enviaba. El mismo regalo de todos los años**

 **-Deberías estar desayunando niño Anthony- dijo Sue, haciendo que este se asustara. Sue, la nana más perfecta que cualquier niño podía tener, con su cabello negro, a pesar de la edad la hacia ver fuerte y decidida. Sus ojos color miel la hacían cálida a pesar de ser pequeña cuando estaba enojada parecía ser mas grande.**

 **-Nana ¿Que eres? Me asustas- dijo Anthony siguiéndola. Sue se volteó y le dijo con voz terrorífica o al menos eso creyó**

 **-Un Vampiro-**

 **Anthony sonrió y caminó con confianza a la mesa. Luego de un desayuno, a solas, el chofer lo llevo a la academia a tiempo. Corrió entre los pasillos y se adentró en su nuevo salón, con temor. Había tenido maestras y maestros buenos, pero este año temía que fuera otro maestro, que por todos los medios intentara, de manera interesada, ganarse su cariño hipócritamente. Se sentó al final y espero. Cuando Amu atravesó la puerta, todos sonrieron guardando silencio. Ella era la mejor maestra, según todos. Habían oído historias de su manera de enseñar. Amu no habló, tomó su arteline 509 y escribió en el pizarrón:**

 **=Sta. Hinamori=**

 **Se giró y dijo:**

 **-Necesito saber ¿Quién sabe la capital de Inglaterra?- nadie habló. Amu sabía que su curso era joven y apenas comenzaban a aprender, pero quería llamar la atención de todos y llenarlos de un poco de miedo, aún así vio como un niño con ojos color verde levantaba la mano con miedo. Su cabello era desordenado y sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente porque se sentía avergonzado, era alto y vestía su uniforme de manera formal. Su mirada profunda tenia tristeza, una tristeza difícil de ocultar.**

 **-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Amu intentando infundirle confianza.**

 **-An...Anthony- dijo tartamudeando. Amu sonrió. Anthony, su reto, el niño sentado en el último asiento por alguna razón. Eso le recordó a ella cuando obligadamente había tenido que ir a aquel internado en Londres. Entonces le preguntó confiada:**

 **-Bien Anthony dime ¿Cual es la capital de Inglaterra?-**

 **-Londres- respondió rápidamente. Amu sonrió. Había logrado llamar su atención y continuó.**

 **-Veo que eres más que ojitos lindos Anthony. Bueno, Londres es mi ciudad natal-**

 **La clase rió ante el chiste y Amu dijo:**

 **-Bueno señores los chistes para después. Yo soy Amu Hinamori, su orientadora de grupo y maestra de música. Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, menos besos, esos no los regalo- dijo Amu haciendo que todos rieran nerviosos.**

 **-Estoy aquí para ayudarles, si les duele una uña o un diente, háganmelo saber. Ahora, ¿por qué no pasan, se presentan y me dicen que instrumento les gustaría aprender a tocar?, el que sea, así este sea el xilófono, la armónica, el arpa hasta la campanilla-**

 **Amu se sentó y escucho atenta a todos los niños que pasaron y dijeron contentos sus nombres y apellidos junto al instrumento que les gustaría tocar. Algunos aprovecharon la ocasión para decir tonterías. Cuando el turno de su reto llego, este solo dijo, apretándose las manos y mirando al suelo**

 **-Mi Nombre es Anthony Tsukiyomi- y con eso se sentó. Amu no lo obligó a seguir y eso lo extrañó. Todos los maestros lo obligaban a hablar y Amu, en cambio, no le había obligado a nada. Ella solo se levanto y se dirigió al piano, que estaba en su salón. Este tenía todo tipo de instrumentos, ya que ella se había encargado de reunir la mayoría de ellos, pero el instrumento más hermoso de todos era el piano, idéntico al de su padre. Se sentó ante él y comenzó a tocar. La suave tonada inundó el salón, llamando la atención de Anthony, quién observó el piano con anhelo. Ese era un secreto que el guardaba. El quería aprender a tocarlo. Había oído a su tía Utau decir que su madre era magnifica en aquel instrumento y él quería aprender, para así sentirla más cerca de su corazón.**

 **Todos aplaudieron cuando Amu terminó de tocar Claro de Luna de Debussy y ella dijo:**

 **-La música no sólo son tonadas tristes. La música tiene el sentido que le demos, más cuando viene del corazón. Espero este año poder enseñarles el valor de una nota musical-**

 **El timbre sonó y todos salieron, menos Anthony quien como todos los años se quedaba en el salón evitando el contacto con los otros niños.**

 **-¿Anthony borrarías la pizarra por favor?- dijo Amu sonriéndole desde su asiento. Anthony le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió:**

 **-Claro - Anthony caminó con cautela, acercándose al pizarrón y comenzó a borrar. Amu solo miro sus movimientos un rato y luego le pregunto:**

 **-¿Qué edad tienes? - sabia la edad del niño, había leído su ficha, aún así era una buena forma de comenzar**

 **-Doce- respondió este en un susurro. Amu asintió y saco unos sándwich de queso derretido de su bolso.**

 **-¿Quieres?-**

 **Anthony tomo el sándwich y dijo de manera educada:**

 **-Gracias- y lo comió disfrutándolo.**

 **Vio en Amu sinceridad y la amistad, sin interés, que esta le mostró. Ese día Anthony hizo una nueva amiga, una de verdad y, aunque Amu no lo sabía porque Anthony no lo mencionó, ella le agradaba, era distinta y él podía pensar en confiar en alguien tan maternal como ella, alguien en el que él se imaginaria a su madre, esa mujer de la que no podía recordar nada, ya que había muerto el día que nació. Se sentía culpable y triste y a pesar de las palabras de sus abuelos, sus tíos, él las únicas palabras que quería oír eran las que no eran dichas por su padre. Era lo único que quería y su inseguridad era esa.**

 **Pero en cambio, Amu vio ese día en él a un niño que solo necesitaba cariño y atención y ella tenia mucho para dar.**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 ***Asterias: griego. Significa Estrella de mar.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Espero que sí, para las que comentan en mis otros fanfic les agradezco que comenten y me alegren con sus comentarios, se aceptan de todo tipo, reclamos, sugerencias y felicitaciones, para las chicas que esperan actualización de Un playboy es mi niñero, chicas lo siento el capi aun no lo termino ya que mi mente se seco, ¡si asi como lo oyen!, pero no se preocupen ya que lo hare lleno de sorpresas y lemon , este es por ti lolita gotica que me has pedido el lemon y planeo hacerlo muy explicitó.**

 **Gracias por esperar y ann espero te guste y no defraudarte, sin mas.**

 **SAYONARA.**

 **oOoYuukyKuranoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Melodia**

 **Los pasos relajados de los tacones de Eleonora Dinkley se escucharon avanzar a través de la silenciosa casa de su jefe. Llevaba en sus manos los papeles del último contrato para L.A Soport Tenic Tsukiyomi Corp. Ikuto no levantó la mirada de su laptop. Estaba atrasado con la última aplicación que estaba preparando para Apple*.**

 **Eleonora colocó los papeles en el escrito** **rio y se sentó frente al hombre del que, secretamente, estaba enamorada. Su traje, ajustado, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, intentando llamar la atención pero sin ser así. Era elegante y no vulgar. Ikuto apenas levantó la vista mientras trabajaba con tranquilidad. Unos pasos molestos y el golpe sordo que la puerta del estudio dio, se escucharon en la silenciosa mansión. Una muy molesta Utau Tsukiyomi entró en el despacho diciendo, aunque lo más indicado seria decir, gritando:**

 **-¡NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO TSUKIYOMI!-**

 **Ikuto no levanto la mirada y Eleonora sonrió por el show de la enana, que estaba tras ella. Siempre era el mismo tema, el mocoso Tsukiyomi, como ella lo llamaba. Utau al sentirse ignorada gritó:**

 **-A SOLAS- Eleonora se levantó de manera tranquila y salió dejando a los hermanos discutir. Al fin y al cabo, este no era su problema, no por el momento.**

 **Ikuto continuó trabajando, sin levantar la mirada cuando, Utau furiosa ante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor dijo:**

 **-Si no me estas escuchando juro que pateare tu lindo trasero y lo colgare desnudo como ejemplo de mi furia interna, hermanito idiota, para que Nagihiko lo use como piñata mexicana en festival-**

 **Ikuto suspiró, reacomodó sus lentes y dejó de lado su trabajo diciendo:**

 **-¿Puedo saber que mosca te ha picado hoy?-**

 **Utau se sentó y le dijo:**

 **-Anthony lleva prácticamente dos semanas en la escuela y tú, como mal padre que eres, ni siquiera te le has acercado para preguntarle algo. Estoy furiosa. Déjame recordarte que en esta horrible, estúpida, sin brillo y solitaria mansión en la que vives, no lo haces solo. Tienes a un niño de exactamente 12 años, que ni siquiera te ve y tú me preguntas ¿Que maldita mosca me ha picado exactamente HOY? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-**

 **Ikuto pasó la mano por sus desordenados cabellos y dijo sin preocupación alguna:**

 **-Te recuerdo que trabajo día y noche para que a tu sobrino no le falte un centavo para ir a la academia de superdotados a la que va. A parte de eso, Kukai ya debe de haberte dicho que estoy creando un nuevo software* para mejorar las aplicaciones del nuevo iPhone. Estoy hasta las narices de que me recuerdes que vivo solo con un niño y sobre todo que vengas gritando como si todavía tuviéramos 5 años y yo te hubiese quitado un mechón de tu cabello-**

 **Utau se enfureció y le gritó:**

 **-Me importa un rábano hasta donde tengas la nariz. Tienes UN HIJO, UNO Ikuto. Anda, dime que estas hasta las narices, pero ni siquiera sabes cómo esta Anthony en estos momentos. No conoces a tu hijo y está más solo que el desierto. Yo no soy tu criada o Sue. Soy ¡TU ESTUPIDA HERMANA! La que se ha encargado de tu hijo desde que nació-**

 **Ikuto se levanto de golpe furioso. Él no quería esa vida, él no quería nada, aún así, le dijo entre dientes, furioso por el comportamiento irracional de su hermana:**

 **-Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

 **Utau se levantó y le dijo sin importarle la altura y la prepotencia de su hermano:**

 **-Que te comportes como un PADRE, Idiota. PAPÁ jamás fue como tú. Él siempre estuvo y está con nosotros. Siempre, a pesar de tener que partirse en dos. Su prioridad siempre fuimos nosotros. Él siempre estuvo allí, a pesar de la muerte de tu madre y la mía. Él sí tuvo pantalones y míralo ahora, como es tan feliz de tener a Souko y a su nieto-**

 **Ikuto iba a empezar a gritar cuando Anthony entró, haciendo que la habitación se sumiera en un silencio incómodo. Al sentirse observado, los nervios lo atacaron y con temor dijo:**

 **-Am...Yo...venía a darles esto-**

 **Utau suspiró, buscando tranquilizarse y preguntó bajando la voz:**

 **-¿Qué es cariño?- Anthony le extendió el correo grama* y Utau lo tomó, leyéndolo. Cuando hubo terminado dijo con tranquilidad:**

 **-Dile a Amu que tu padre irá a tu primera reunión de padres-**

 **Ikuto le arrebató el papel a su hermana, sin siquiera mirar al niño y dijo:**

 **-Se supone que tú y yo estábamos hablando y te dije que no puedo hacer nada. Tengo mucho trabajo. Encárgate tú de lidiar con todos esos padres y la maestra esa-**

 **Anthony se acerco a su padre y le arrebato el correo grama luego le dijo:**

 **-Estaba hablando con tía Utau. Tú nunca puedes. Permiso- y con eso se fue de la habitación, dejando a un Ikuto impresionado por las palabras de su hijo y a una Utau con lágrimas en sus ojos. Esta suspiró audiblemente y le dijo con la voz quebrada:**

 **-Anthony está creciendo. No siempre será un niño que no entiende el por qué de que su padre no esté con él, pero cuando lo sepa hermanito, cuando el sepa que tú no estuviste allí por cobarde, se irá lejos. Entonces si vas a quedarte solo, más solo que en un desierto- y con esas palabras dejó la habitación de la misma manera que Anthony lo había hecho.**

 **Ikuto salió a buscar a su hijo, para que le diera la hora para estar presente en la reunión, pero en lugar de verlo, encontró a Sue organizando su habitación. Esta se giró mirando a Ikuto molesta y Ikuto suspiró frustrado diciendo:**

 **-Debo suponer que tu también estas molesta-**

 **Sue se sentó y lo miro por un rato. Ikuto era el vivo retrato de su pequeño Anthony, con la única diferencia de sus ojos. Esos le pertenecían a su angelito. Aquella que cuidaba de su hijo desde el cielo, Anddie.**

 **-Si todavía tuvieras cinco años, estaría dándote unas buenas nalgadas o te jalaría las orejas, pero ni Anthony me da tantos dolores de cabeza. Ten- dijo extendiéndole el correo grama. Luego de que IKuto la mirara con miedo, gracias al respeto que le tenía a aquella mujer, Sue dijo:**

 **-El niño Anthony me pidió ir a su reunión hoy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amu caminó por los pasillos, de la academia vacía, hacia su salón. La reunión comenzaba en una hora y media y hace poco menos de 30 minutos que habían terminado las clases. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco al escuchar el piano. No lo tocaban con sincronización, ni eran notas perfectas. Eran desafinadas. Amu abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Anthony con lágrimas en sus ojos y la tristeza impregnada en ellos. Se sintió triste e impotente ante aquella escena. Caminó y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Anthony saltara asustado.**

 **-Lo siento cariño, no quería asustarte ¿Estás bien?- Anthony negó y abrazó a Amu, quién se impresiono al sentir los brazos pequeñitos rodearle el cuello, pero aún así, le abrazo con calidez y lo consoló. Cuando Anthony se sintió mejor le dijo:**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **Amu le sonrió y le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos:**

 **-No te preocupes campeón, nada paso aquí ahora ¿Así que este es tu instrumento favorito?-**

 **Anthony agradeció que Amu no le preguntase nada con respecto al tema de su tristeza. No quería responder preguntas. Se sentía triste y solo, sin más le respondió:**

 **-Am...Yo-**

 **Amu se levanto y cruzando los dedos para que su plan de hacerlo sonreír le dijo:**

 **-No te preocupes. Si tú quieres esto puede ser un secreto de estado. Yo y mi satélite espía no lo mencionaremos a nadie-**

 **-¿Tu satélite espía?- pregunto Anthony curioso. Amu sonrió al verlo así, más tranquilo. Le había roto el corazón verlo triste. Pues ese pequeño se estaba robando su cariño. Luego respondió:**

 **-Mi madre era científica y bueno no es por presumir pero en uno de sus experimentos, la NASA apoyándola, mando un satélite a Marte, que se llamaba Asterias-**

 **Anthony se giró y le pregunto**

 **-¿Se supone que debo saber qué significa eso?-**

 **Amu le sonrió y respondió:**

 **-Estrella de mar, es griego, así me decía mi madre, Asterias, esa era yo y mi satélite espía de Marte-**

 **Anthony empezó a reírse sin razón y volvió a preguntar:**

 **-¿Griego? ¿Eres griega?-**

 **Amu suspiró de alivio. Había pasado la crisis, pensó.**

 **-No, claro que no, soy inglesa. La verdad es que mi madre tenía un amor por los idiomas y sus culturas por el mundo en general-**

 **Anthony miró con tristeza a Amu -¡oh, no!- se dijo Bella en su interior. La melancolía en los ojos de aquel pequeño le partió el corazón, pues esta se parecía mucho a la melancolía de ella.**

 **-Yo, no... conocí a mi madre- dijo Anthony con la voz rota. Amu suspiró y se fundió en sus dolorosos recuerdos, borrosos pero dolorosos recuerdos. Luego le susurró a Anthony:**

 **-Es mejor que haberla tenido y perdido. Créeme... Así que, ¿te gusta el piano?-**

 **Anthony se impresiono por el cambio de tema. Había visto la tristeza en sus ojos, tristeza que le causo curiosidad, sin embargo dijo:**

 **-¡¿Qué?! Yo….-**

 **Amu le sonrió y le pregunto al verlo tartamudear:**

 **-¿De que tienes miedo?-**

 **-¡Yo no soy miedoso!- exclamo Anthony con molestia en la voz. Amu enarcó las cejas y dijo:**

 **-Yo no me refería a eso campeón. Lo que quiero decir, es que si no mal recuerdo, pregunté ¿Cuál era su instrumento favorito? el primer día y tú no me dijiste. ¿De qué tienes miedo?-**

 **Anthony suspiró y respondió con vergüenza:**

 **-No es miedo, es solo que no confiaba en ti-**

 **Amu caminó hacia Anthony y se lanzo a hacerle cosquillas. Anthony empezó a reír como loco, con ganas, como no lo hacía hace tiempo y Amu le acompaño en sus risas. Era un niño encantador y si en ella estaba, no dejaría que volviese a llorar. No lo permitiría jamás.**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Anthony agarrándose la barriga Amu se detuvo y le dijo:**

 **-Si tú quieres puedo enseñarte a tocar el piano-**

 **Anthony se levanto del suelo y pregunto:**

 **-¿En serio?-**

 **Amu le sonrió y le contesto feliz de tener la atención del niño:**

 **-Claro- y con eso Amu volvió a hacerle cosquillas, ganándose más risas de parte de Anthony. Se había ganado su confianza y eso la hacía feliz. La hacía reírse junto al pequeño, la hacía querer soñar de nuevo... por ella, por sus padres, por Cloud.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ikuto caminó por la academia vacía. Escucho risas en un salón. La risa de su hijo. Risas que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta para ver el motivo y vio a una mujer que lo deslumbró. Era muy hermosa, demasiado. Su cabello rosa pastel estaba amarrado en un moño desordenado y su piel era del color de la porcelana. Aún no había visto sus ojos, pero por alguna razón sabía que eran hermosos y estaba riéndose con su hijo a carcajadas. Se aclaró la garganta haciendo que Amu y Anthony se giraran para prestarle atención.**

 **-Papá- dijo Anthony asombrado de verlo allí.**

 **Amu en cambio vio unos ojos que la maravillaron. Eran azul zafiro y fríos como el hielo, que la hizo estremecer. Aquel hombre era imponentemente atractivo. Su cabello azul zafiro y desordenado llamaba a tocarlo, pues se veía suave. Su cuerpo era musculoso, pero no demasiado. Sus hombros eran anchos. Pero era el padre de Anthony. Con esfuerzo se recompuso y dijo extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Ikuto:**

 **-Disculpe am… Soy Amu Hinamori la maestra de su hijo-**

 **Ikuto vio entonces los ojos y el sonrojo más hermoso que jamás había visto en, sin duda, 12 años, 12 años de tristeza y dolor, Pero Ikuto no se permitió jamás sentir atracción por una mujer y hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Vio a Anthony, rompiendo totalmente el contacto con aquella mujer, que lo ponía nervioso y le dijo:**

 **-El chofer está afuera, esperándote hace rato. Vete a casa-**

 **Anthony suspiró exasperado, pero antes de salir, se regresó y abrazó la cintura de Amu, quién se sonrojó y sonrió, ante el gesto afectivo del pequeño Mozart, su pequeño Mozart, porque ese sería su apodo y su pequeño secreto.**

 **-Hasta mañana señorita Hinamori- dijo con emoción.**

 **Amu le alborotó el cabello, que era igual al de su padre y dijo, olvidándose de Ikuto, quién los observaba con los ojos como platos, puesto que Anthony no abrazaba a nadie. Él nunca abrazo a nadie de su familia, ni siquiera a él.**

 **-Hasta mañana mi pequeño Mozart- Amu le susurro lo último, para que Ikuto no lo escuchara. Sin duda esta sería una nueva amistad irrompible y hermosa, que se desarrollaría a través de los años, del tiempo y la distancia. Un lazo irrompible y único.**

 **oOoOoOoOo.**

 ***se conoce como software al equipamiento lógico o soporte lógico que comprende el conjunto de los componentes lógicos necesarios que hacen posible la realización de tareas especificas, en contraposición a los componentes físicos que son llamados hardware. Para más información visitar Wikipedia**

 ***Empresa creadora del iPhone o iPod**

 *** Nota que mandan las escuelas para citar a los padres, así los llaman en mi país**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Y aqui el segundo capitulo de" La maestra de mi hijo", espero les alla gustado, las actualizaciones seran seguidas por lo que disfruten del tercer capitulo de ¡La maestra de mi hijo!.**

 **Gracias a las que comentan, chicas les agradezco sus comentarios, que son mi aliento para seguir actualizando los capis que aunque la historia no es mia, si batallo para copiar cada capitulo, bien sin mas que decir disfruten del siguiente capitulo.**

 **oOoYuukyKuranoOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Un abrazo**

 **-¿Puedo saber que fue eso?- preguntó Ikuto, perplejo, recordando como su hijo, quién no abrazaba a nadie, lo había hecho con Amu, que se giro sobre sus pies y se encaminó a su escritorio. '¿Que debería responder?' pensó Amu. 'Oh si claro, vi a tu hijo llorando y este me sorprendió con un abrazo'- No Seas Estúpida Hinamori. Deja de hablar contigo misma. ¡Cállate! Dios que locura, volvió a pensar.**

 **Abrió por decima vez la carpeta que había memorizado el día anterior y sin levantar la vista respondió.**

 **-¿Un...un abrazo?-**

 **Ikuto bufó audiblemente. Sabía que era un abrazo pero no comprendía el por qué su hijo la abrazaría a ella. Así que en un intento por comprender por una vez a Anthony dijo:**

 **-Se que fue un abrazo, la pregunta es ¿Por qué Anthony la abrazaría?-**

 **Amu levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos Azules zafiro inexpresivos y tristes porque si, señores, eso si que se notaba. Amu sabia lo que era estar así triste y vacía, sin embargo había aprendido a sobrellevar aquel dolor, no a olvidarlo, eso era imposible solo sobrellevarlo. Ikuto por otro lado, al ver lo cálida y misteriosa que era la mirada de la 'señorita' Hinamori, como su hijo la había llamado, sintió su corazón latir como ni siquiera lo había hecho el día de su boda. Sus ojos parecían un manantial de ambares, con un brillo extraño, un brillo triste.**

 **Amu suspiró y respondió:**

 **-Un abrazo es una muestra de afecto- Ikuto la miró como si tuviese tres cabezas y le dijo tentando su suerte, porque la mujer parecía estar loca.**

 **-¿Por qué mi hijo tendría muestras de afecto con usted, si no las ha tenido nunca con su familia? ÉL NO ABRAZA A NADIE-**

 **Amu no sabía que responder. Ella no sabía que Anthony no tenía ese tipo de muestras de afecto con nadie y eso le hizo sentirse extrañamente triste. ¿Por qué, si Anthony tenía a quien abrazar, la abrazaría a ella? Miro a Ikuto con duda y frunció el ceño al recordar que cuando era una adolecente y sus padres ya habían muerto ella había hecho lo mismo** **porque se sentía sola ¿Anthony se sentía solo acaso? Se preguntó, aun así respondió:**

 **-Buena pregunta-**

 **Un toque sutil les llamo la atención a ambos. Amu miro su reloj. No sabía en que momento el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Se levantó y sonrió tan abiertamente que no se le notó lo que le habían afectado las palabras de Ikuto, quién pensó 'Impresionante' puesto que había visto cierto deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Un brillo muy extraño. Un brillo de dolor.**

 **-Buenas tardes- dijeron dos madres de familia. Amu les abrió el paso y fue así como el salón se fue llenando de padres, unos más viejos y unos más jóvenes, tal caso el de Ikuto Tsukiyomi, quién, impacientemente, se había sentado al fondo de la clase, exactamente en la misma mesa que se sentaba Anthony, sin duda padre e hijo iguales. Amu paso lista y luego escribió en el pizarrón:**

 **Srta. Amu Hinamori**

 ****Licenciada en música clásica y experimental.**

 ****Post grado en psicología infantil.**

 ****Licenciada en literatura clásica.**

 ****Técnica científica experimental.**

 **Se giró para encarar a los padres quienes la miraban como si fuese un fenómeno, pero estaba acostumbrada. Ella siempre había sido un cerebrito con cuerpo de modelo o al menos así la llamaban las twins* y su sobrina. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus mejores amigas casi hermanas y aclarándose la garganta dijo:**

 **-No quiero parecer fanfarrona pero la academia exige que comparta con ustedes, los padres, mi capacidad de enseñanza. Todo lo que está escrito es lo que estudie y aclaro que lo hice en un tiempo record. Soy de coeficiente alto, o al menos, eso decían mis maestros. Así que, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, que para mí es más que un reto. Debo aclarar, que lo único que necesito saber es si tienen preguntas-**

 **Un padre levantó la mano. Era rubio y se parecía mucho a un par de gemelas malignas que Amu tenia como alumnas, las temibles gemelas Ling. Amu lo señalo y este dijo:**

 **-Soy Natsuki Ling y mi pregunta es ¿Como lo hiciste?-**

 **Amu se sonrojó y respondió:**

 **-Tome materias de más y salí antes y algunas carreras las tome juntas-**

 **Luego de que los padres prácticamente la atacaran diciéndole que ella merecía ser maestra universitaria y no de un grupo infantil, Amu terminó su día sin poder ignorar el hecho de las miradas de Ikuto, quién no dejó de evaluar cada movimiento, cada palabra y cada sonrisa que Amu dedicó...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Buenos días -dijo Amu al maestro que estaba sentado, tecleando en una laptop. Este dejó lo que hacía y sonrió. Su sonrisa era lobuna., era un hombre que parecía encantador. Este se levantó y caminó hacia ella diciendo:**

 **-Disculpa, estaba entretenido, soy Tadase Hotori, el nuevo maestro de educación física ¿eres Amu Hinamori, la maestra de música, cierto?-**

 **Amu sonrió y asintió. El chico parecía agradable y hasta cierto punto lo era. Los dos conversaron hasta que el timbre sonó y Amu se levantó para tomar los libros que había en su escritorio.**

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto Tadase su nuevo amigo.**

 **-Si gracias- le respondió Amu.**

 **En un ágil movimiento, Tadase tomó todos los libros. Era fortachón y muy alto, el típico maestro de deportes, que daría miedo, pero al conocerlo te darías cuenta que es dulce. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, riéndose de un chiste que Tadase acababa de contarle a Amu, cuando esta levanto la mirada. Anthony la miraba, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía molesto.**

 **\- Eres la orientadora de Tsukiyomi ¿no?- le preguntó Tadase, llamándole la atención. Amu sonrió y asintió, girando la mirada hacia Anthony de nuevo, pero este había desaparecido.**

 **-Es un gran niño- dijo ganándose un buf de Tadase, que la hizo mirarlo con atención. Tadase entró en el salón de Amu y dejó sobre el escritorio los libros. Luego la miró con la intensidad de sus ojos rojos diciendo:**

 **-Eres la primera que lo dice- y sin más se retiro.**

 **Amu saludó a la clase y notó que el asiento de Anthony estaba vacío. Frunció el ceño. Era la última hora de clase y lo había visto en el pasillo ¿No vino? Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Anthony mojado… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Anthony esta mojado y...furioso? Amu le tomó la mano y luego de que la clase prácticamente empezara a gritar 'OooooO' lo sacó al pasillo. Anthony se sonrojó y abrazo a Amu con fuerza de nuevo temblando. Amu correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio el cabello hasta que Anthony se separó para mirarla.**

 **-Lo siento- dijo Anthony**

 **Amu le sonrió y asintió, sin decir palabra le limpio el rostro y luego le dijo:**

 **-Hay que...volver a clase. Quítate la corbata y ten-**

 **Le dijo tendiéndole su chaqueta. Luego continúo:**

 **-Sécate-**

 **-No. No quiero echártelo a perder- dijo Anthony.**

 **Amu se le acercó cautelosamente y sin que Anthony lo esperara le limpió el rostro de nuevo, con cariño y luego le besó la frente, ante la mirada de un pequeño asombrado, al sentir la calidez que emanaba de Amu. Cómo hubiera querido que su mamá lo mirara como ella lo hacia una vez, solo una, para poder recordar los ojos y la sonrisa que le saludaba desde la única fotografía que tenia de ella, pero no era posible, no podía serlo jamás, él no podría tener una madre que lo cuidara, que lo quisiera, que le prestara atención. ¡Que fuera Amu! Porque sí, ese pensamiento paso por su pequeña e inocente cabeza. Amu sería perfecta para ser su mamá.**

 **.**

 **Luego de que terminara la clase, Amu empezó a mostrarle, a su pequeño aprendiz, lo hermoso que puede ser tocar el piano. Las melodías y el amor que podía emanar de las teclas.**

 **-El maestro Hotori ¿es tu novio?- preguntó Anthony de pronto.**

 **Amu se sonrojó y negó. Viendo al pequeño Mozart, no tenia duda de lo inteligente que era. Un músico innato, porque así era, Anthony había nacido con un don, aún así, su pregunta la sorprendió, haciéndola pensar en Cloud. Suspiró pesadamente. Esa no era una buena conversación para tener con un niño de la edad de Anthony. Luego respondió:**

 **-Yo no tengo novio Anthony-**

 **Anthony sonrió feliz. No sabía por qué razón ese hombre lo ponía nervioso, o al menos, lo había hecho al verlo tan cerca de su Amu. Y luego el incidente de las gemelas Ling quienes le habían lanzado globos de agua eso lo había molestado. Esas chicas rubias, tan iguales la una a la otra, que no se diferenciaban y ni siquiera los uniformes les ayudaban ¡Grrr! había estado tan molesto que había querido tirarles por las coletas a ambas y amarrarlas para mojarlas pero no, las muy cobardes había huido y se habían refugiado en donde sabían que Anthony no les haría nada, en el salón de música.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¿En serio lo hiciste?- preguntó Kathleen incrédula, viéndola de manera extraña tras sus lentes de color verde fosforescente. Sí, a ella le gustaba ser original.**

 **-Oh vamos es exagerado de su parte- respondió Amu mientras terminaba su taza de café. Llevaban prácticamente 2 horas hablando en su departamento sobre un pequeño que le había robado el corazón. Pero eso no tenían que saberlo las chicas.**

 **-No. No es exagerado Amu- dijo Yukari y luego continuó. -Una condecoración al valor, una medalla y una fiesta de strippers, ese sería un gran premio para ti. HICISTE QUE ANTHONY TSUKIYOMI HABLARA EN MI CLASE, EN LA DE MAYLIN Y HASTA A KATHLEEN LA DEJO SIN PALABRAS ¿QUÉ ERES? UNA LOCA CIENTÍFICA-**

 **Amu sonrió ante la exageración de Yukari y les dijo:**

 **-No ofendas a mi madre, ella era científica y no estaba loca-**

 **-Eso explica muchas cosas- pensó Maylin.**

 **Todas se rieron, disfrutando de la tarde de chicas, sonriendo y burlándose, pero solo Amu sabía que Anthony era en serio, de lo más especial. Un niño maravilloso, triste y vulnerable, que solo necesitaba atención, que necesitaba sentirse especial. Ella lo había hecho, lo había necesitado en su tiempo y Cloud la había ayudado. Ahora, si en sus manos estaba, ella haría de Anthony un niño fuerte y seguro.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 ***Las twins o mejor dicho las gemelas las conoce** **mo esta quedando con estos nuevos personajes, sin mas que decir nos vemos en otro capitulo de La maestra de mi hijo.**

 **oOoYuukyKuranoOo**


End file.
